The Affection
by DottiSka
Summary: After befriending Gumball for most of his life, Darwin reluctantly makes the decision to tell Gumball his most overwhelming secret. Thus, embarking upon an compelling adventure that will feature their epic struggle to keep their relationship from falling apart. Once again, GumWin Romance. Please R&R. Thanks.


**Well, what can I say? I'm a bit nervous, I guess.  
I'm new, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Daithi and I write just about anything. Writing isn't something that is new to me. I've written many short stories before, but never really intend to disclose any of them. It's sort of been like that with everything else I do.  
This is my first ever Fanfic here, and it is based on a cartoon show that I've really grown to admire.  
**

**Before I continue any further, I'd like to warn you that this story is rated 'T' for a valid reason.  
If you do not like 'homosexual' themes, I highly suggest that you turn away now.  
I'll try to keep the adult themes to a minimal. Since all you see in the series is kissing, it would make sense for you to only read the word 'kiss'.  
I'm not gay either, just like to make that clear.  
**

**I'd also like to mention something to those people that think Gumball & Darwin are gay.  
They're totally _not _gay, or anything near it. It's a freaking cartoon.**  
**It can be proven I don't know how many times, and I'm not really arsed to write it all.**

**I wrote this story** **simply to see what it would be like _if _Gumball & Darwin indeed had fallen in love. It's also a particular subject that has not been written alot about before, so it's good to try something different for a brief change.**

**Not forgetting to thank you for even reading this far, and forgive me for the huge delay.  
That all said, you can begin to read. I do hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a long tiring day outside, Gumball & Darwin are both finally relaxing at their couch watching boring TV shows. Nicole is tidying up in the kitchen when she calls.  
"Gumball, is your homework done?"  
Gumball suddenly gulps with shock.  
"Uh... yes Mom!" he responds, his shortened pupils gazing into the TV screen.  
Nicole soon stands by the kitchen doorway.  
"What about you, Darwin?" she asks.  
"Yes, Mrs. Watterson, mines finished," he blithely replies, beaming up at her with relief.

After a short while, Gumball peeks his head out from the couch and checks if Nicole is not around. He then instantly rushes over and searches through his school bag.  
"Oh no! I forgot!? I'm too late!" he panics. Darwin walks over to him, with a concerned look.  
"Calm down dude, can't you just get Anais to do it for you?" he suggests.  
"No, she's asleep and if Mom figured out that she was awake at this hour..." Gumball answers, falling silent.  
"Hmm... you can copy mine," Darwin generously offers.  
"Can I?" Gumball flatteringly says.  
"Of course." Darwin fetches his schoolbook from his bag and hands it to him.  
"Aww thanks Darwin, you're the best!" Gumball praises.  
Eventually, Gumball gladly finishes his homework, no longer stressing about the fuss of leaving it uncompleted.

Darwin & Gumball then decide to watch a film and strike up a conversation in the process.  
"Do you remember when you used to live in that fish bowl?" Gumball asks.  
"Yeah man, I remember! It was fun, but... it got a bit lonely sometimes. You were always there for me though!"  
Darwin smiles at Gumball, "I even remember when you took me for those tours around the house!"  
"That's right!" Gumball responds, glancing over with enthusiasm.  
"I always talked to you everyday."  
Gumball's hand searches underneath the blanket for the remote to turn down the volume. He continues until he is holding an object, but it didn't feel like the remote. He looks over and notices Darwin blushing madly.  
He was holding Darwin's hand. They both slowly smirk and giggle with embarrassment, rapidly glancing back at each other. They then simply let go while Gumball finally found the remote.

Gumball & Darwin continue to watch the film, bashful and thoughtful after what had happened.

Meanwhile, Nicole is seen walking out to the front door, talking on the phone.  
"Yes... I'll be there soon dear, don't you worry." She hangs up and bleakly sighs.  
"Boys, I'm leaving the house to collect Richard, he seems to be lost again, and at the worst possible time too! That reminds me."  
Gumball abruptly tenses and clenches deeply onto the blanket while hastily murmuring 'no' as Nicole checks her watch.  
"Oh look! It's time for bed!" She cheekily grins, overwhelmed by a sensation of comfort.  
Darwin & Gumball exhale loudly in disappointment.  
"Can we please watch the rest of the film?" Gumball groans, slouching back against the sofa.  
"Yes please, it's almost over, look!" Darwin correctly pleads, standing up straight on the couch.  
Nicole raises her hand, "No you..." she then pauses with reconsideration, as her motherly care seems to clearly display itself.  
"Uh well.. maybe. I guess you've behaved well the past few days. Could I _really_ trust you two again?" She says, lowering her hand.  
"Yes," the two shout immediately.  
"Can you both sit quietly and enjoy the rest of the movie?"  
"_Yes_," the two repeat, gradually louder and quicker.  
"And then go to bed when it's finished?"  
"YES," the two hurriedly beg.  
"Okay then, I'll be back soon so try to not make a mess or do anything silly while I'm gone."  
With lot's of key rattling, Nicole exits, shutting the front door behind her.

Darwin & Gumball proceed to watch the film, still unusually reticent towards each other, perhaps due to the uncomfortable events earlier.  
Darwin, however, is confounded and wants explanations. He is actually wondering wheneither to ask this particular question.  
He's always been quite eager to ask it before, but squeezed out of the subject everytime.  
He figured now would be the only well-suited time he could ever bring up this peculiar subject again, he nor Gumball doesn't really understand.  
"Gumball?" Darwin oddly calls.  
"Yes, Darwin?" Gumball answers, anxiously raising an eyebrow. He waits for a short period until Darwin nervously speaks.  
"Umm... nothing. No wait, I wanted to ask you something..." he sweats.  
"Okay then, what's wrong?"  
"Well eh... is it.. is it normal for a guy to..." he gulps, "... fall in love with another guy?" he lightly finishes, with a long cheesy grin spread across his face.  
Beads of sweat slide down the side of Gumball's head while he tugs at his collar.  
"Ugh... I.. I don't really know, Darwin. But.. I think you can love anything, aslong as you're not doing any harm. I loved a peanut, for example."  
"Loved?" Darwin questions, slapping his hands on his cheeks, smartly using an excuse to derail the subject.  
"Eh... yeah about that. I don't know Darwin. Penny told me that things wouldn't work out." He sighs dolefully.  
"Ooh, it's all my fault for messing around! I guess my dream will never come true." Gumball assumes, his expression soft and sorrowful.  
"Gumball? Are you okay?" Darwin worryingly asks, drooping his head to look at him.  
"I totally blew it," Gumball sobs, growing teary.  
"It's okay-"  
"-_But it's not!_" Gumball cries, bursting into tears. He buries his head into his hands. Darwin calmly begins to stroke Gumball's back,  
"There there .. it's not the end of the world," he hushes.  
Darwin eases Gumball's outburst, feeling massive sympathy for him.

While Darwin comforts Gumball, he now doesn't feel any objection to let Gumball know how he truly feels anymore.  
"... Gumball, I think there's something you should know.."  
"Okay..." he sniffs.  
".. It's my most _personal_ secret. I have kept it to myself for a long time. I've always wanted to tell you, but I was too scared."  
"I really don't know what you'll think of me after this. I.. I don't know if this is very bad, and it's too hard to explain. So.. please let me show you, how I feel." Darwin then stretches over and warmly embraces Gumball. He passionately kisses him, lastly whispering in his drooped ear, "I love you."  
Gumball freezes, momentarily speechless and overcome with shock. It was almost like he was a statue. It took him a while to perceive what he'd just heard and Darwin currently calling his name.  
".. Oh Darwin, I... I love you too!" Gumball acknowledges to his emotions, hugging him back tightly.  
"Wha? Really?!" Darwin exclaims, mouth agape. Gumball breaks the hug and settles back.  
"As much as I'm embarrassed to say it, of course I do," he genuinely replies.  
"I thought you'd hate me, Gumball, I really did," Darwin assumes.  
"Darwin, you know me. I'd never hate you dude," he replies, "But when Penny broke up with me, she also told me something else, which made me think differently. It was something that we should've known a while ago."  
"What's that?" Darwin asks, enticed.  
Gumball brushes his whiskers.  
"Eh.. remember that day, we were up at the treehouse?"  
"Nope," Darwin responds, blank.  
Gumball facepalms, "Where you kissed Masami?"  
Darwin becomes reflective for a short moment.  
"Oh yea, THAT day." he remembers.  
"Well... umm, you didn't actually kiss Masami. And I didn't really kiss Penny," Gumball explains, "You see, when the tree was falling down sidewards, gravity pulled me across to the other side, so I slid my way past Penny and towards you. So haha, yeah we both kissed instead, I guess."  
"Ooohh so that's why. So you .. kissed me? But I felt..." Darwin murmurs to himself.  
"Are you beginning to feel what I'm feeling now?" Gumball eagerly questions.  
"Huh, I like you alot more now," Darwin grins, his white teeth distinct in contrast to the dark of the room. Gumball blushes, looking off in the other direction, flattered.  
"Hehe.. same, I can't believe we're doing this," he remarks. Gumball's smile slowly falters, with a confounded look.  
".. Wait, I've always treated you like a brother."  
"But we don't have to be brothers. I was adopted as your pet goldfish, Gumball, but... now I'm your best friend!" Darwin says in a loud firm voice.  
"Or... we could be something more than friends?" Darwin adds in hope.  
"I, I guess we could." Gumball answers. Darwin's expression lights up, "So we're boyfriends now?!" he exclaims.  
"Secretly, for now," Gumball whispers.  
"OK-AY," Darwin also whispers, winking delightedly over at him.  
"Do you want to kiss again?" Darwin questions in a tempting tone.  
"Sure." Gumball leans over and they both kiss lovingly.  
Gumball sighs favorably and relaxes, he then gazes back at the TV.  
"Oh look, _the films over_.." Gumball pauses, he frightfully turns to Darwin, "WHICH MEANS," they both shriek at the same time.

As if on cue, Richard & Nicole enter the house. Nicole immediately checks the sitting room, not amused to miraculously find Gumball & Darwin still up to their mischief.  
Nicole rolls her hands into fists and takes a deep breath.  
"Alright, what did you two do this time?" she begins.  
"Ehaha... uh, what do you mean? We were watching the .. umm... we were watching the... the, credits!" he obviously lies, in a very sincere manner.  
"Yes! We wished to show our gratitude by watching all of the people who made the film!" Darwin helpfully adds in support.  
"Enough," Nicole responds, her tone growing louder.  
"Now, the both of you. Will you two, please go.. to... BED!" she yells, pointing upstairs.  
Without a word, Gumball & Darwin silently admit defeat and head upstairs.


End file.
